1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to multichannel systems and, in particular, to systems and methods for efficient channel searching in cognitive radio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a cognitive radio (CR) network, secondary (unlicensed) users (SUs) are allowed to opportunistically access a licensed spectrum that is not currently being occupied by primary (licensed) users (PUs). Spectrum sensing in a CR network allows a network to protect primary transmissions from interferences due to secondary usage of the spectrum. Extant techniques for spectrum sensing rely on unrealistic assumptions, expensive equipment, and highly complex methods.